


Arancini della Terra di Mezzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Legolas e Gimli mangiassero arancine versione signore degli anelli?Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:Fandom: Signore degli AnelliPersonaggi liberiPrompt: arancine





	Arancini della Terra di Mezzo

Arancini della Terra di Mezzo

Legolas arricciò il labbro e osservò il viso di Gimli sporco di sugo e frammenti di maiale. Si portò il calice colmo di vino alle labbra pallide e lo sorseggiò.  
"Non sono convinto che quell'alimento sia nutriente" borbottò. Il nano alzò le spalle facendo tintinnare le spalliere metalliche e incise con le unghie la dorata pasta di riso.  
"Questo cibo, amico mio, è una prelibatezza. Noi dwarf lo chiamiamo stella di carne[1]” spiegò. Delle gocce di sugo gli colarono lungo la barba rossa legata in treccine. Legolas si voltò, si sporse e afferrò una foglia da un sasso. La aprì e ne tirò fuori una galletta di pan di via, la spezzò e se la portò alla bocca.  
“Me le ha insegnate mio padre” spiegò Gimli. Il vento fece mulinare i suoi capelli e quelli sottili dell’altro intorno ai loro volti.  
“Rimembro tuo padre” ribattél’elfo. Gimli ridacchiò, allungò le corte gambe facendo strofinare gli stivali di metallo contro il legno dell’ascia.  
“Scambiasti mia madre per suo fratello e me per un orco mutante, mi venne raccontato spesso” sancì. Si voltò e guardò la punta aguzza delle orecchie del suo migliore amico diventare vermiglia.  
Legolas si sporse, appoggiò il calice sopra un’altra pietra, afferrò una stella di carne dalla forma a goccia e se la avvicinò al viso.  
“La vecchiaia mi fa spesso sbagliare giudizio mio caro amico, per farmi perdonare creerò una stella che sia commestibile anche a noi elfi vegetariani” sussurrò. Gimli sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi.  
“Sarò lieto di mangiarla” sancì.

 

________________________________________  
[1] arancine


End file.
